This invention relates to an input control device for use with an electronic typewriter, word processor or computer, and more particularly to an input control device which is able to simply and conveniently control the movement of the indicator for data display position or data printing position.
Electronic typewriters and word processors and computers are generally provided with keys which serve to move the indicator (printer head or cursor) to an arbitrary position. Depressing these keys causes the indicator to move up and down, right and left, in a step by step, word by word, or continuous manner.
When, however, one wants to move the indicator to the end of data string created on the line or the beginning or end of the line to add characters to the text already prepared or to expand the left or right margin, one has to depress multiple times or keep depressing the key for a desired movement. If the key is released at a wrong time, the indicator cannot be stopped at a desired position so that one has to again move the indicator forward or backward step by step. This made the operation generally complicated.